Guptasic Guppyween!
by Natalie 0012
Summary: It's that spooky time of year again! The sky gets darker, the air gets cooler and people grow up! Find out what the Bubble Guppies have planned this year for Halloween!
1. Chapter 1: Too big for this

**I'd just like to start off by thanking everyone for such fin tastic feedback on A Wave of Emotions! It turned out to be the most succeeded story on my Fan fic account, and I got nothing but good reviews! So thank you all for that and without further ado, here is my Halloween Story. Enjoy!**

"I got it!" Gil exclaimed. He and Goby were at the mall today. Goby sat on the couch in the costume store watching his friend go through various racks of clothing. The blue-haired guppy picked up some ripped clothing. "I'm going to be a zombie for Halloween!"

"A zombie," Goby repeated.

"Yeah. It's gonna look so sick!" He picked up a red tie lying on the floor, and examined it. "I bet Bubble Puppy can chew this up before the end of October, can't you, boy?"

"Arf, arf!" He barked happily.

"Weren't you a zombie a couple years ago?"

Gil gasped. "IT WAS A MUMMY!"

Goby put his arms up defensibly and laughed a little. "My bad." Gil's puppy swam to him as he patted his head. "Is Bubble Puppy going to dress up too?"

"You bet!" Gil replied, as he swam to the front. He gasped. "Oh no! They're out of fake blood!"

Goby raised his eyebrow. "What do you need fake blood for?"

"My costume!"

"Can't you just use hot sauce of ketchup?"

"No way!" Gil smiled. "I don't want to attract bugs! Besides, we're gonna head to another store later to get Bubble Puppy something for Halloween. Maybe I can get it there." He gathered up all his stuff, and placed it on the counter. He turned to his friend. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Actually, I'm not going to—"

"tell me?" he finished. The merman chuckled. "That's alright I'll figure out!" He got out his wallet from the front pouch of his backpack, and slid a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Ooooh I can't wait! Halloween is my second favourite time of the year besides Christmas!"

Goby nodded grinning while making a stressed look to the side.

Gil's phone vibrated. "Oh that's my dad. I gotta head home now." He grabbed his shopping bag and thanked the crab behind the counter. The guppies, and Bubble Puppy swam out the store and then outside.

"Bye!" Gil said cheerfully.

"Later!" Goby said waving with two fingers. The dark skinned guppy swam in the opposite direction and headed home in as little as five minutes. Goby opened the door to find nobody home. He then swam to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. It was Molly. He put it on speaker phone. "Yo,"

"Goby!" Molly exclaimed. She was in her bedroom smoothing her bed. "Did you tell Gil?"

He rubbed his forehead, and sighed. "I couldn't,"

"WHAT?!" Deema shouted into Molly's phone. She sat next to her friend and put her phone on speaker. "Why didn't you tell Gil we're not going trick-or-treating this year?"

"I don't know," Goby hesitated as he spread the mayo on his toast. "He was just so excited for Halloween, and he got his costume ready and.."he drifted off. "You know how he is."

"We do know how he is." Molly chimed in with a soft tone. She sighed as her voice turned serious. "But we trying to break the news to him remember? Oona failed to tell him, you've failed to tell him, now Deema has to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Deema said in a loud voice. "You're next to tell him!"

"No!" Molly shouted as she put her hand over the receiver. Her voice got quiet. "I can't do that to my boo!"

"You're what now?" Goby laughed.

"You heard that?!" the pink-haired guppy shrieked. She then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Lobsters

The next day, Goby, Deema and Molly were putting their backpacks away at school. Molly glanced at Gil who was feeding Bubble Puppy.

Molly swam up to Gil and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Gilly!"

"Hey, Molly!" he greeted cheerfully as he turned around. Gil poured some water in Bubble Puppy's dish and kneeled down to pat his head. "So what are you going to be for Halloween? It's only in a few days!"

Molly sighed, kneeled down to Gil's level and rubbed Bubble Puppy's back. "Yeah, about that…" She turned to Deema and Goby and gestured them to come. The two friends swam over and sat on the floor with their friends.

"What were you gonna say?" Gil asked Molly cheerfully.

"Well," she started. "We're not dressing up for Halloween."

"Why not?" Gil asked. "The neighbours won't even give you candy if you don't dress up!"

Molly nodded. "We know. We're not going trick or treating anymore."

Gil's jaw dropped as he stared at his friends. They all had serious looks on their faces. He turned to Bubble Puppy who was eating his food slowly. Gil then turned back at his friends as his voice sounded higher. "Well what are you going to do instead?"

"We're going to watch a scary movie!" Deema exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. She grabbed a DVD case that was lying next to her, and showed her friends. "It's called 'Lost Lobsters.'" She flipped the case over onto the other side. "A group of teenage lobsters get trapped in a haunted house that legend says was owned by Bloody Mary!"

Gil gulped. "Who's Bloody Mary?"

"She's a legendary ghost who can see your future partner. If her name is called out three times, she will appear in a nearby mirror!"

Molly turned her head from Deema to Gil. "After the movie, we're going to open up our door and let the kids in! You know, scare the clams out of them!"

"We're gonna be THAT house!" Goby added with a big smile.

"Wanna come with?" Deema asked. She threw her hands in the air again. "It will be horrific!"

Gil quickly shook his head quickly and stuttered as he backed away from his friends. "I-I-I don't think that scary movies are for me. I think I'll stick to trick-or-treating." He then swam to the big circle window with his head down. (The same window Oona is when she's worried about Avi)

Molly, Deema, and Goby exchanged similar looks.

"See?" Goby whispered as he glanced at Deema "I told you he wouldn't come!"

She shook her head. "You can make a man, man up but you can make him a man."

"Maaaan!" Molly whined quietly. She watched Gil as he slowly swam away from her and Deema and Goby. She smoothed Bubble Puppy's back as he drank his water.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, Gil found Oona who was resting her chin on the palm of her hand watching the clouds. Gil joined her as he sighed.

"You're bummed too?" he asked in a bland tone.

"Uh huh," Oona said. "How can I break the news to Avi that I'm not going trick-or treating anymore? He'll be crushed!"

"Not you too, Oona!" Gil whined as he turned to his friend. His voice suddenly got way higher than before. He got up and threw his hands in the air. "I thought we were tight!"

"We are ti—"

"I bet you're going to see that spooky movie about that blood girl as well!" he scoffed.

"I'm going to try—"

"And I bet Nonny is going too!" he finished as he swam outside in anger.

"Actually I—" She turned to find Gil swimming away. Oona sighed and stared back at the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Buddies!

Outside, Gil found Nonny carving a pumpkin with the little fish on a brown fold table. The blue-haired guppy sighed and grabbed a mini pumpkin from a big basket beside the carving table. He took a knife and brought it to the table.

"Nice Jack-o-Lantern!" a Little Fish told Nonny. It resembled a vampire with its sharp teeth and deep eyes.

"Thank you," Nonny replied. He popped out a triangular pumpkin piece and looked through the vegetable. He then took his knife and cut a circle at the top and removed it.

A little fish swam up to Gil. "What is your pumpkin going to look like?"

"I don't know," Gil shrugged in a bland tone. His frown grew as he watched Goby, Molly and Deema walk outside laughing. He narrowed his eyes at them.

Another little fish swam up to them as she looked at the other guppies. "Do I need to give someone a good talking to?"

"Haha, no thanks!" Gil laughed. "It's just that— wait a second…" He was cut off by a small red tube on the floor. He crawled under the table, grabbed it and swam up again. "Fake blood!"

Nonny turned to his friend and took the bottle out of his hand. "Thank you. I've been looking for it!" He smeared a dab on his finger and painted it on the pumpkin.

Gil leaned towards Nonny as he was adjusting his vegetable. "Where did you get the fake blood from?"

"The costume store near Bubble City."

His face lit up. "You're going trick-or-treating?"

The little fish swam up to the guppies. Nonny smirked. "Of course I am, Gil! Why wouldn't I be?"

The blue-haired guppy turned his head to Molly, Goby, and Deema who were sitting in a circle. Deema whispered something in Molly's ear and she giggled. Gil frowned and looked at the small orange fish. "Molly, Deema, Goby and Oona aren't going.."

"Oona's not going?" Nonny asked worryingly.

Gil shook his head. "They are all going to watch a really scary movie and frighten little kids during trick-or-treating."

"That's mean!" the other little fish butted in as she crossed her fins. "You can come trick-or-treating with us if you like."

"Really?" Gil exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Nonny grinned as he wiped his finger with a napkin. "Done. I'm going to put it at the front of the school now."

"Wait for us!" the two fish chorused. They held their mini pumpkins and swam behind Nonny. Gil smiled and swam after them as well. At the front, Nonny placed his jack o lantern on the top of the stairs. He smirked a little and turned to Gil. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"A zombie!" Gil said proudly. "And Bubble Puppy is going to be a bumble bee!"

"Aww!" the fish cooed.

"What are you going to be?"

"Frankenstein!" Nonny said in a deep voice.

The small sea creatures beamed. "We're gonna be bunnies!"

Gil beamed. _You're not going to be alone for Halloween, _he thought. He glanced at the front door. "Let's go inside!"

"Okay!" they all said. Nonny pressed the button to open the door and swam inside. Molly was talking with Deema and Goby on giant blocks, and was cut off by Gil's entrance. Molly smoothed her hair and smiled at Gil as he walked by.

Goby and Deema watched her with surprised expressions.

"So," Goby started. "Gil's your boo?"

"Yes." Molly said dreamily as she tiled her head to the side. She waved at the blue-haired guppy with the 'flirty fingers'. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"HA!" Deema shouted. She then clasped her right hand over her mouth and started laughing.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Gil just HAS to come with us to see Bloody Mary."

Oona swam by the trio and stopped. She turned around. "Bloody Mary."

"Yeah!" Deema exclaimed.

"You're coming to Molly's to see her and the movie right, Oona?" Goby asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," the purple haired guppy replied.

"It's going to be awesome!"

"I bet." Oona grinned. She swam to her cubby and opened her backpack.

Goby turned to the girls. "Did anyone remember to invite Nonny?"

"I'll do it," Deema offered. She swam over to Nonny who was now reading in the book area. She non-subtlety glanced at what he was reading.

"Hi!" Deema shouted in his ear.

Nonny turned his head to her. "Hello."

"Whacha reading?"

"You want to know?"

"Not really." Deema sat next to him on the other side. "So listen. We're inviting you to Molly's on Halloween to watch a spooky movie. Wanna come?"

"A spooky movie?" Nonny repeated with upward inflection. "No thank you. I'm going trick or treating with Gil and the little fish."

The yellow-haired guppy raised an eyebrow and sang. "Okaaaaay. But you will be missing out on a loooot!" She swam back to Goby and Molly.

Nonny nodded and sarcastically said. "I'm sure I will be."

. . .

"He's out" she told them. "Making plans with the little fish and Gil."

"Gil," Molly repeated softly.

_I've got it!_

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of ****Guptasic Guppyween! I hope you've enjoyed this LONGER CHAPTER. Please leave a review telling be what you think and/or what you think might happen next **

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4: Change Of Plans

**Before I start writing, I'm going to clarify that the Bubble Guppies are young teenagers (tweens if you may) in this story. I've been getting multiple questions regarding their age, so there you have it! Enjoy!**

**On Halloween Eve..**

"Grr!" Nonny growled. He showed Gil and the little fish his Frankenstein costume at his house that evening. He wore an over-sized gray blazer, a bulky black t shirt and a Frankenstein head piece. (of course). One of the little fish swam up to him.

"It's alive! Aliiiive!"

Everyone started laughing jokingly as they checked out Nonny's outfit.

"It looks just as awesome as the vampire costume!" Gil exclaimed as he sat on his bed.

"Grr, grr, grr! That means thank you!" he growled.

The two fish giggled as they sat next to Bubble Puppy who was sleeping next to the door.

Nonny took off his enormous blazer. "I'm going to paint my face and my hands green on Halloween!"

"Spooooooky!" the fish quivered.

Gil smiled. "I'm going to need to borrow some of your fake blood for my outfit." He looked at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror. "I need to paint my face white so I look more zombie like."

"Look what Mr. Grouper taught us!" one of the little fish announced. She closed her eyes and started shaking around a little. When she opened her eyes, she was white all over.

"Whoa!" the guys said in unison.

"All he told us to do, is REALLY FOCUS on the colour we want to be."

"He said next year we might be ready for patterns!" the other fish said excitedly.

Nonny nodded. "Awesome. Now you two will really look like bunnies!"

Gil glanced at the clock. "I should be heading home now. I gotta prepare for Halloween!"

"Okay." Nonny replied. "Bye!"

Gil and Bubble Puppy swam out the door as he waved at his friends. Gil grabbed his backpack and headed off.

. . .

At Gil's house, the blue-haired guppy got out a map and planned out what he, Nonny and the Little Fish were going to do on Halloween.

"See, Bubble Puppy?" Gil told his dog as if he was listening. He held up his 'plan' "We're gonna be trick or treating all night long!"

"Arf, arf!" he barked.

Gil sighed in satisfactory. "Time for your walk!"

. . .

It was a cool starry night. Gil and Bubble Puppy passed by the school and decided to stop by the park. Gil sat on the bench and watched his puppy swim around. Then, the guppy spotted a bright fuchsia colour in the dark. It was Molly.

"Hi, Gilly!" she greeted.

Gil smiled. "Hey Molly!"

She swam up to him and sat next to him on the bench."Excited for Halloween?" she asked as she took his hand.

The blue-haired guppy stared down at the linked hands. "Uh... yeah. I bet you're excited to watch your scary movie."

Molly giggled. "You bet!" She put her hand on Gil's shoulder. "It would be so much better with you."

His mouth opened but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that's ah... awfully nice of you. But like I said before, scary movies just aren't my—"

Gil was cut off by Molly who kissed him deeply on the lips. His eyes were wide open, for the first part, but then he closed his eyes and started to feel better. Bubble Puppy stared at the two and refrained himself from barking.

Molly finally stopped and swam away as if nothing major happened. Gil, however gasped and dramatically fainted.

"_I have to be there," _he thought

**Thanks for reading chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! If so please leave a review telling me your feedback and what you think will happen next. Stay tuned for Halloween where I'll be wrapping up this story!**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	5. Chapter 5: ESCAPE!

"We're not supposed to dress up for this right?" Oona asked Gil. They were both on their way to Molly's house to see the scary movie. It was 5 o clock in the afternoon, but it was dark since the sun goes down early this time of the year.

"Yeah I think so. I have my costume in my backpack just in case." he told her. He rang the doorbell. "I'm really excited to see Molly!"

"We see her every day. How come you're—"

Molly opened the door. "Oona! You made it!" She gave her friend a big hug. Oona then swam inside and joined Deema and Goby.

Molly turned to Gil. "Gilly, I'm so glad you made it!" She held onto his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

Gill sighed dreamily and swam inside to join his friends.

"Glad you made it Gil," Goby commented as he took a sip of his Snapple. He was partially lying down on one of the couches.

"Right back at you," Gil said.

Meanwhile, Deema put the disc into the DVD player. She sat next to Goby's tail and clapped her hands. "Oooooh this is so exciting!"

Molly brought two trays of Popcorn, Snapple, and candies. "Okay, let's do this!" She dimmed the lights so the place was pitch black. She sat next to Gil on another couch as the movie started. Deema and Molly cheered from the top of their lungs when the title showed up.

The movie was action packed. A group of teenage lobsters were exploring a lost island that was abandoned thousands of years ago. But then they find a haunted house that might have been owned by Bloody Mary.

"Bloody Mary," one of the lobsters said. "Wicked. Let's go."

"Sam, that house might be haunted!" another lobster said worryingly.

"Nonsense," Sam shot back. He was about to reach for the handle, but it opened on its own.

"WHOA!" the guppies said in unison.

Deema stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "This is getting good!"

The lobsters started walking up the stairs. The house was very runned down. The carpet was ripped, the furniture was tipped over and the house had a strong musky smell.

The lights started to flicker as a book shelf almost fell on Sam.

"AHH!" Oona screamed. She hid her face under the blankets.

. . .

An hour later, the guppies were still watching the movie intently. Deema's head was on Goby's shoulder and Oona had a blanket covering the lower half of her face.

"Gilly," Molly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me." She took his hand as they both swam upstairs quietly.

Gil looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted to watch Lost Lobsters…"

Molly lit a candle with a match and held the candle. "I know, but there is something I'd intentionally wanted to do." She took his hand again and directed him to her bedroom (This isn't what you think it is)

"What are we doing here?" Gil whispered.

Molly stood in front of a mirror. "Chant Bloody Mary three time with me!"

"Why?"

"Please? For me? I need to see if you appear in the mirror!"

"Why?" He repeated.

**(A/N - I might have said this before, but legend says you can see your future partner in a mirror if chanted Bloody Mary three times. Only applies in this story.)**

Molly shook her head. "It's a good thing you're cute. Now please chant with me.

They closed their eyes. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody—"

Gil was then cut off by a conversation occurring downstairs. He listened closely.

"When are we scaring the trick or treater's?" Goby asked.

"They should be coming soon," Deema replied.

_Trick or treat._ Gil thought. He then realized that he blew off Nonny and the little fish. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His palms started to sweat. The guppy checked his watch. It was 6:43.

Molly's cheeks turned bright red as she looked into the mirror. "I think I see you, Gilly! Gilly?"

"I gotta get out of here!" he shouted. Gil swam down the stairs and swung open the front door and found some kids walking around the street with their bags of candy. He quickly swam out the door.

"I tooold you!" Deema sang. She placed her hand in front of Goby's face. "10 bucks honey."

**Thanks for reading chapter 5 of Guptastic Guppyween! Please leave a review if you have time telling me what you think and/or what might happen next! This isn't over yet, so stay tuned all today!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**-Natalie**


	6. Chapter 6: Trick or Treat!

Gil put his hands on his tail and caught his breath. He intentionally wanted to run to his house, but he realized his house is blocks away.

Gil picked up his phone and called Nonny. No answer.

He sighed. "Oh wait! I have my costume in my bag!" Gil stared at a bush and smirked.

. . .

A minute later he came out of the bush in his full put zombie outfit. He brushed off his shoulders and started walking down the street.

"Killer outfit, Gil!" a kid lobster complimented.

"Thanks!"

He kept swimming and swimming trying to find Nonny, the little fish, and Bubble Puppy. He then found them at a house getting candy. Gil jumped to his tail.

"Gil!" Nonny and the fish said in unison.

He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I ditched you guys, it's just that—"

"What are you talking about?" Nonny said perplexedly. He stared at the little fish and back at his friend. "This is our first house!"

"Oh.." he said awkwardly. "Right." He turned to the man at the door. "Trick or treat!"

He grinned as he dropped two pieces of candy in his backpack. "You look spooky!"

"Thanks! Happy Halloween!"

They all started walking on the sidewalk. Nonny looked at Gil. "So where were you? We were supposed to meet at my house."

Gil sighed. "I was at Molly's house. She wanted me to watch this movie with her."

"I thought you scary movie's weren't your—"

"Yeah, but then she kissed me and—"

"Whoa!" the fish said in unanimity.

Gil shook his head. "Anyways, let's continue!"

The friends went to every house and got candy from all of them. Everywhere they went, they got compliments on their outfits.

Gil sighed. _It's good to be back. _

After reaching a full bag of candy, the guppies stopped at Gil's house and dumped it all over his bed.

"Wow!" one of the fish said. "We're good!"

"Yeah!" Nonny agreed.

"Bubble Puppy even got some Bubble Bites!" Gil exclaimed.

"Arf, arf!" he barked.

Gil tossed their recycling bags to everyone. "Let's go back!"

"Woo hoo!" they shouted. Nonny opened the front door and found a school of orange fish.

"Trick or treat!" they cooed.

"Hello. I'm Frankenstein!"he growled.

"We're oranges!" they cheered.

Gil laughed as he put one piece of candy in each of their jack-o-lantern containers.

"Thank you!"

"Happy Halloween!"

. . .

"Thank you!" the friends exclaimed. They just came back from Deema's house with two pieces of candy each. Soon they were reaching Molly's complex.

"Let's go get candy from Molly's house!" Nonny suggested.

Gil shook his head. "Forget it. They are scaring little kids remember?"

"Right." His face suddenly looked alarmed. "Look, there are some kids there right now!" He pointed at the little lobsters and snails at her front door. They were all small; approximately around the ages of 4-6.

"Hey!" Gil shouted as one of the lobsters rang the doorbell. "You're gonna get scaaaared!"

"But it's Molly! She's nice!" a lobster shouted back.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled under his breath. Gil made a blank expression at Nonny who raised his eyebrow at him.

Molly opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" they all said.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted happily. "Come on in!"

The kids all walked/swam in happily as Molly directed them to the living room leaving the door open.

"Wait for it," Gil told his friends.

In a matter of seconds, the sea creatures ran as fast as they could out of Molly's house screaming at the top of their lungs.

"SCARRED FOR LIFE!" one of the lobsters shouted.

"AAAHH!" a fish squealed.

"What jerks," Nonny commented. He shook his head.

"Let's get going," Gil said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Oona hollered. She ran screaming out of Molly's house with her hands up in the air while holding a big plastic bag. Her face was covered in glitter and markers. Her hair was tangled and one of her pig tails was loosening. She swam into Nonny's arms.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"These kids.." Oona said as she caught her breath. She let go of Nonny. "came into the house, did some.. drawings and drew all over my face like I was some sort of canvas!"

Gil glanced at her arms which were covered in peace signs, hearts, stars and many other random symbols. He refrained himself from laughing. He just smirked.

"I tried putting this plastic bag over my face so they wouldn't draw on me, but obviously that didn't work." She showed them all the drawing on the bag.

Nonny smiled and blushed. "You still look cool,"

"Thanks," Oona grinned. She sighed.

"Wanna come trick or treating with us? You have a bag and it looks like you are wearing a costume!"

"Okay!" she agreed. "I don't want to be a part of scaring little kids!"

"Yay!" the little fish exclaimed.

The friends swam down the street and rang the doorbell to Molly's next door neighbours.

"Trick or treat!"

The old snail smiled. "Who do we have here?"

"Bunnies!" the little fish exclaimed.

"A zombie, and a bumble bee!" Gil said.

"Frankenstein!" Nonnny growled.

She finished dropping candies into their bags and turned to Oona."And what are you, dear?"

Oona grinned. "An artist!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 6! As usual if you have time, you can leave a review, telling me what you think and/or what might happen next!**

**Happy Halloween Guppies!**

**-Natalie**


	7. Chapter 7: Party Crashers!

**Yes, I am the narrator. **

Oona took a bite out of her chocolate bar. "This is delicious!"

"Yeah!" Gil said. "I love Halloween!"

As they were walking, they heard upbeat music coming from a large house. They didn't have any neighbours; just a house in the middle of acres of grass.

Nonny nudged Gil. "You think they have any candy?"

"Only one way to find out!" He took Oona and Nonny's hands as they ventured to the enormous house, with the little fish and Bubble Puppy tagging along. The door was open. The kids swam inside and found lobster teenagers that are WAY bigger than the guppies. They were having a blast or as we call it 'getting turned up' in their Halloween costumes.

"Whoa!" they all said as the glanced at the place.

A lobster dressed up as a sea anemone walked up to the trio as Bubble Puppy and the little fish swam more into the house.

He leaned into them."Trick or treaters?" he said as he gritted though his teeth.

Gil swallowed hard. "Yes,"

He nodded and smirked. "Help yourself to some candy,"

"Thanks!" they said relieved. Gil took a handful and stuffed it into his bag.

A teenage snail dressed up as a bumble bee came up to Nonny and put her hands on his shoulders. "Nice costume, handsome."

"Thank you," he replied.

Oona shook her head and stepped in front of him. "Back off honey, back off!"

Gil chuckled and took a cup of punch. He glimpsed at the teenagers doing the Thriller to Michael Jackson.

"Hey," a lobster dressed as a surfer said to him.

"Hi." Gil looked closer. "Arctic Dan?"

"Gil? How's it going, dude?"

"Going great.. dude!" Gil laughed as he raised his cup. "I haven't seen you since the Party At Sea!"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. That was great. It's a good thing you saved the ship from my big snow cone. Thanks again, dude." He walked away to join kids in his age group.

"You're welcome." He sipped his punch. "Ah!" he said refreshingly. Suddenly, a group of lobsters put an enormous crown on his head. Everyone started cheering.

"What did I do?" he asked.

The girl dressed as Little Red Riding Hood smiled at him. "You've been randomly selected as the best zombie at this party!"

The sea creatures cheered for him as Gil glanced at the other zombies. He started to smile. "Thanks!"

"Congrats, Gil!" Oona complimented.

"You did well!" Nonny said as he clapped his friends shoulder.

**Thanks for reading chapter 7. Sorry I didn't finish in time, but I will finish it today! Please review if you have time! See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8: Turned Up Till November!

Fifteen minutes later, Nonny and Gil were dancing on the dance floor. Gil saw Bubble Puppy and the fish sleeping in the corner. He told his friend.

"You think we should go now?"

Nonny nodded. "I'll get Oona,"

He searched the place, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he swam up to the futon, and found her lying down with her mouth covered in pink artificial powder.

He turned to the snail sitting next to her. "What happened to her?"

"She got turned up!" she exclaimed.

"YEEEEAH!" the lobsters next to her shouted.

Nonny pointed at Oona. "Did she get drunk?"

"No. She chugged down pink sugar!"

He inhaled as he carried her outside. Gil followed him with Bubble Puppy in his arms and the bags of candy hooked on his wrist with the Little Fish in the bag. They started swimming to Gil's house.

"Wasn't that a great Halloween?" Gil exclaimed.

"It was!" Nonny replied. He looked at Oona's face. The symbols on her face were fading away and her hair was open.

Gil glanced at her. "What the heck happened?"

"She got turned up."

"Wow." Gil said as he kicked open his front door with his tail. "Wait till the gang hears about this!" They both swam up the stairs. "Our Halloween was sick!"

"Yeah!" Nonny agreed as he gently put Oona on Gil's bed. He sat next to her tail. "While they were watching a scary movie, we got bags of candy, and got turned up at a party!"

"A teenage party!" Gil corrected happily. He put down Bubble Puppy, grabbed his bag and took out two lollipops and passed one to Nonny.

"To Halloween?"

"To Halloween!"

. . .

Saturday morning, Gil and Nonny woke up to moaning. They were both sleeping on the ground since Oona was on the bed.

Nonny sat up and took her hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

Oona rolled over and found Nonny sitting on the floor. "What happened last night? Why are you all green?"

He touched his cheek. "I didn't wash it since we got back from the party." Nonny grabbed his goggles and swam to the washroom to clean up.

Gil sat next to Oona and nodded. "You're a party animal!"

She coughed as pink powder came out of her nose. Her eyes grew wide. "I am?"

"Heck yeah! You got turned up!"He threw his hands in the air, took his styling mirror and held it up to her face.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Nonny said as he opened the door.

"Ahh!" she repeated as she hid her face in Gil's pillow. "Don't look at me!"

Nonny grinned. "I carried you here. I know what you look like."

Oona moved the pillow as they all started to laugh.

The little fish swam out of the bag. "What happened?"

"You have no idea!" Gil said. He swam into the washroom and washed up.

. . .

After Gil washed up, he and Nonny filled Oona and the Little Fish on what happened last night. Shortly after, there was a knock on Gil's front door.

"Come in," Gil said.

The door opened and they found Molly, Goby and Deema in their everyday outfits. The rest of the guppies made a straight face and let them stand in the doorway.

Gil took a bite out of his Aero Bar. "What do you guys want?"

Molly, Goby and Deema stared at each other trying to figure out what to say. Deema swam forward and then swam back after Gil raised his right eyebrow.

"Well.." she started. "We heard about what happened last night." She glanced at the crown Gil won yesterday on his desk. Deema nudged Molly as she swam forward.

She sighed. "I'm sorry for kissing you and making you come to watch the scary movie."

Gil chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry about the kiss,"

Everyone lightly laugh. Molly blushed a little as she closed her eyes.

Deema swam forward again and mumbled. "Sorry for questioning your manliness."

"My what?" Gil asked.

Deema's eyes bulged. "NOTHING!"

"We're also sorry for talking behind your back," Goby added.

"What did you say?"

"I have a list if you want—"

"NEVER mind," Gil laughed. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I forgive you," He got up from the bed.

Goby grinned. "Can we come in?"

Gil thought for a moment. "Nope!"

"Wait what?!" they all said.

Oona and Nonny started laughing as Gil pushed them out. He closed the door and locked it.

Deema got up and brushed off her tail. "Rude!"

Goby knocked. "You can't do this to us!"

Gil slid three pieces of candy under the door. "Now I can!"

Molly smiled. "We love you guys!"

**YES! I'm finally done =)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review telling me your feedback! Let me know of you enjoyed it as well **

**See ya on my next story. Coming soon!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
